Cassia Somerlad
Personality: Cassia is a nice girl with a high amount of curiosity. She likes meeting new people and knowing about them and their lives. She likes honesty and she always says what she feels which can't be good all the time. She believes that trust if the most important feature between friends. She loathes betrayal and selfishness. She can be annoying sometimes due to her curiosity. She is a passionate girl who gets excited and fascinated easily. Even by the simplest things she could get enthusiastic right away. Probably being a fervent girl is not good all the time because that would mean making big deals out of simple ones. She appreciates the simplest acts of kindness. She also trusts people blindly which worries her family. Because that would cause her pain if she had been stabbed in the back. Though she might not notice right away that she had been betrayed and there're actually two reasons to that. The first one is that she tends to see people's good intentions. The second reason is that she's not a very bright girl. She is not dumb but she can be clueless most of the time. And despite her eagerness and enthusiasm, Cassia isn't a very confident girl. She doesn't feel comfortable being in front of crowds. The girl feels more self-assured when with few people. And she doesn't like to attract attention because that would mean so many eyes looking at her and she doesn't find that comfortable. Though she is trying to work on that to gain more confidence in herself.One last thing is that she forgets a lot! So don't take it personal if she doesn’t remember your name or invent a new one for you. Though she remembers faces very well. Likes: *Noisiness. *Chatting! *Meeting new people. *Chocolate frogs. *Jelly Beans. *Fluffy stuff. *Cats. *Walking. *Water. *Raining weather. *Goofing around. Dislikes: *Calmness. *Plants. *Insects. *Dark places. *Blazing sun. *Two-faced people. *Lying. *Betraying. Background: Pre-Hogwarts: Cassia is the is the oldest of two children in her family. She lives with her family in London where she was born. She was raised by both her mother and her grandmother. As her Father works in the ministry, in the International Magical Cooperation he tends to travel a lot. Which usually requires her mother travelling with him. And leaving both of the kids with their grandmother. Cassia and her younger brother ,Mike are best friends. They spend all the time together, playing and singing. They discuss magic a lot. And the two kids always talked about how excited they were to get into Hogwarts. When Cassia was to go to Hogwarts, the two kids were saddened to be separated. And the more Cassia thought about the fun she'd have at the school the more she felt sad about leaving her brother behind. The girl and her brother have lots of friends. Considering they, too, travel with their parents which allow them to meet many people. However, their best friend is Liam, their nextdoor neighbor. The three spend lots of time together. Liam is older than Cassia by two years and he goes to another school, he is a wizard too! Not only Cassia spends her time playing ad having fun with her companions . Her father is so concerned about giving his two children the knowledge he can provide at home. Especially Cassia as she being the eldest . The father is strict logical person who takes care of rational things. While her mother is a passionate person. Who is responsible for moral issues and sensations. And surely not to forget Grandma Margret who is determined to change her granddaughter. As Cassia spends most of her time playing with Liam and Mike. Goofing around and most of all talking a lot! Her Grandmother never approves of this attitude . As she ,grandmother justifies her disapproving that a lady doesn't babble nor does she laugh out loud. And that is exactly how Cassia is all the time. Grandmother Margret always complains to her son, Cassia's father, about his girl attitude. Marcuse is convinced that she is still a child and she will grow to be as her Grandmother teaches her to be. But no one knows whether his prediction is correct or not. Family: *Father :Marcus Somerlad. *Mother:Laura Somerlad. *Brother:Mike Somerlad. *Grandmother:Margret Anna Somerlad. ''Cassia and her father'' : Marcus Somerlad is Cassia's ideal. She always looks at her father as a perfect person. She admires his confidence and his ability to make people understand his opinions by speaking a few sentences.He is a strict person yet understanding. He believes in rules and boundaries that ,in his opinion, can make everything legit. He believes that an organized person is a successful ,happy one. :So whenever Cassia feels like she needs to discuss something logically she goes to her father who gets her through the matter easily and smoothly. Though the father travels a lot ,he makes sure to make up his absence by spending time with his two kids when he isn't travelling. ''Cassia and her mother'' : Cassia probably has most of her mother's characteristics. For her mother is a passionate person who mainly operates under the impulse of her feelings and the swinging of her heart. Laura Somerlad is the person to sooth Cassia down just by holding her close. The mother is a fantastic listener who never gets bored of her talkative daughter. :However, the mother is a quiet person unlike the daughter. If Cassia is feeling down and depressed and doesn't feel like talking about it or discussing it she goes to her mother who easily makes her forget about it and brings her spirit up again. ''Cassia and her brother'' : Mike is Cassia's best friend along with being her younger brother. The boy is three years younger than Cassia. And despite that fact Cassia rarely feels that gap of age. Probably because the brother is smarter. Unlike his sister, Mike resembles his father for being confident and calm. He and his sister don't share most of their characteristics as Cassia is talkative ,Mike talks briefly and when necessary. Cassia trusts people blindly on the other hand Mike has a hunch that rarely fails him.And yet the two makes great and compatible siblings. :However, they are not perfect. For like any brother and sister the two have fights and arguments. But never did any fight last for more than a day. Because after a couple of hours it'd be forgotten. ''Cassia and her grandmother'' : Margret Anna Somerlad is a strict person. Who believes in discipline and none else. She takes it on her conscious to raise Cassia into being a classy sophisticated young lady. And here comes the problem as Cassia isn't that type of girl and is never going to be. But the grandmother never surrenderes. She keeps trying to change the girl's attitude and interests which is far than done. And that what causes the tense between the granddaughter and her grandmother. : Despite that, Cassia of course never loathes her grandmother. Neither does the older woman. It causes regular arguments ,their different personalities but they love each other no matter what. Especially that the grandmother has so many interesting stories to tell from her long life and that fascinates Cassia. ''Cassia and Liam'' : Liam Solvi is Cassia's best friend since they were young kids. And he is her nextdoor neighbor since then as well. Their parents are best friends which caused the children relationship to grow stronger. Cassia shares with Liam so many good memories. They spend so much time with each other including Cassia's younger brother Mike. Liam is two years older than Cassia. And that meant that he left for school before her. And that saddened the girl for she was used to spend all the time with him and that changed. : Cassia sees Liam as a perfect boy who knows everything. While Liam looks at Cassia as his young little minion and doesn't seem to notice her growing at all. As they are growing their relationship is developing but towards which direction that is not yet clear. Whether to get stronger or to get weaker and become forgotten, days will uncover that. ''Cassia and her owl'' : Cassia has a honey-colored owl. When Cassia went to the pet shop she was intending to buy a cat because the girl is very fond of cats. And she has two cats at her home. However, once in the shop she decided to buy an owl to experience having an owl. She had started to learn how to take care of this creature and she named the owl Snaty. Because he is a rude snappy creature. Snaty always screeches whenever Cassia touches him. And not to mention how many times Cassia got bitten when trying to feed him. She always wonders about her owl's attitude. Other owls seem to be friendly with their owners at least. Hogwarts: Terms & Holidays ''First year at Hogwarts'' : Cassia was excited about her first year at Hogwarts. Though she was sad that she was leaving her younger brother behind, she couldn't hide her excitement about going to Hogwarts and learning all the cool stuff she heard of. :In Hogwarts Cassia was the same girl at home curious excited and easily fascinated by the simplest things. She tried as best as she could to get to meet students and make friends. However, she was surprised by herself that she couldn't always take the first step. She had always thought that she was a mixer person, which she was but she wasn't that used to take the first step and the reason was probably the lack of confidence. And despite that fact she met quite many students whom she become good friends with. :However, at the end of the year Cassia was so thrilled about what she witnessed of the cool events that happened at Hogwarts. She had learned so many things. Like being a wizard or a witch isn't always a good thing. As a kid she always assumed that being a witch was very cool and great. Which is true! But she found out just like her father used to tell her that some people miss-use what they have. :So, the naïve excited girl who entered Hogwarts had changed a bit to become less naïve and a slightly more wise. However, she is still curious ,squeaky and mostly clueless. But she had the same spirit and eagerness to know more and become a good witch…and to have fun and keep up with everything going on around school. ''Summer before second year'' : This summer was different from all the other summers in Cassia's life. The reason of course was that she was waiting for something to come. Though she had had lots of fun as usual with her brother and friends and most of all, Liam, the girl still longed to return to Hogwarts. She longed for the castle ,for the common room and for her friends there. :And she felt that she had changed slightly and gained some wisdom and experience. She was also determined to be a cool, friendly and good second year. How? She 'll have to figure it out somehow. 'Friends and acquaintances' Gwendolyn Greene Gwen is a Ravenclaw student. She is three years older than Cassia. The two girls met while Cassia was lost at the moving stairs and Gwen was kind enough to lead the firstie through and give her a tour . Since then the girls kept spending time together despite the three years gap between them. Not so many older students liked to listen to the chatty girl while Gwen was a very good listener who never snapped at Cassia regardless of how annoying she got. Another reason for Cassia to enjoy Gwen's company is that Gwen has a cat and Cassia adores cats Despite this strong relationship ,the two girls keeps the competitive spirit on. Each one of the girls is proud of her house and never allows any criticizing. But they agrees that this is healthy and natural. They both enjoy it. Ariadne Marchbanks Aridane is Gryffindor student who happens to be Gwen's best friend which means that she too is three years older than Cassia. They met at the platform when Cassia saw Pluto, Ari's cat and the second-year then rushed to the creature. The two girls accepted their relationship easily because each one of them stated that she doesn't have much friends from the other girl's house. So they needed each other. Enough said. West Odessa West Odessa Is a fellow snake and he and Cassia are both in the same year. They first met by the lake and instantly decided to build a raft captained by West and Cassia was positioned the navigator. West also promised to make Cassia meet Henry the squid. The house mates seemed to share the same excited spirit and proud of their house. West has a dream of ruling Hogwarts along with his best friend Theodore. And they made it clear that Cassia, as a fellow snake could participate in achieving this dream. Cassia considers West a good friend and a reliable house-mate. Theodore Kinsley Theo shared the same year and house as Cassia he's an excited boy and West's best friend. The same occasion gathered Cassia with Theo and it was the raft-building in which Theo was assigned the quartermaster.. They also agreed at the end of term feast on their first year ,that Slytherin was the coolest house and that only Snakes had the credibility to rule the school. That's when Theo said that Cassia was a legit person to participate in ruling the castle. Therefore, Cassia was pleased with the praise given to her and immediately considered Theo a good trusted boy for his ability of recognizing cool people; meaning her. Terry Radley Terry is a Slytherin Student who's in the same year as Cassia. They met in Diagon Alley before their second year started. The two spoke mostly about magical creatures as Terry told Cassia about his family's Phoenix and Cassia was fascinated even without seeing the creature. Blue Gracae Blue is a Ravenclaw student who's the same year as Cassia. The eagle is a part of the trio that includes Theo, West and Blue. And Likewise ,Cassia met the girl by the lake when the raft-building was on. Boatswain was the position that Blue filled. Cassia includes Blue among the people whom she is glad to meet and wishes to get to know better through the days. Emmanuelle Zoéy Moreau Emmanuelle Moreau is an older Slytherin girl. She's older than Cassia by five years and she doesn't like younger annoying students. However, Cassia met the girl at the Slytherin common room and Cassia bugged the girl as she kept babbling. Though Em snapped at her several times but Cassia never seemed to notice. And that wasn't the only time. Whenever Cassia spotted the girl she rushed to her. And probably Em tried to hide from her but in vain. Serenity J. Wheeler Serenity is a fellow Snake whom Cassia met in the summer before her second year at the books' shop. Cassia found out that Serenity is one year younger than her. So Cassia started to tell the new student about Hogwarts and passing her own excitement of the new term. The two met more than once and Cassia considered her as a friend because Serenity is a snake and that was enough reason for Cassia. Though the girls seemed to disagree on a couple of things they didn't seem to mind spending time together. Alexa Christina Cambridge Alexa is Gryffindor student and a year younger than Cassia. The two met at the start-of-term feast in Cassia's second year and Alex's first year. They both were bored waiting for the speech to start and so they started to talk. Both of them seemed to be excited and eager for the term. Lex and Cassia continued to meet and spend time together. Their relationship seemed to be developping into a friendship. More to be added .... Goals: ''Second year to-accomplish list:'' #Try to be better in Herbology. #Gain more confidence #Quit squeaking! #Trying to be smarter. #Get to know more students. #Trying to befriend Snaty. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Slytherin Category:Class of 2084 Category:Pureblood